He Was, But She Wasn't
by xXShInEbRiGhTXx
Summary: Sting was never good in his studies, but Lucy was. Natsu was never good in relationships, but Lisanna was. Gray was never good in expressing his emotions, but Juvia was. Gajeel never had any patience, but Levy did. Jellal didn't trust anyone, but Erza did. Laxus cared about his reputation, Mirajane didn't. Sorry I'm really bad at summaries but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan-fiction. I hope to update as much as I can and I also hope you like the story! **

* * *

Sting turned his head to the window right next to him. The teacher, Dr Felitzt, was talking about last year test results. It was the first day back from the Summer Holidays and the test had just been marked.

"As usual, Sting Eucliffe came last place with a score of 3%. Sting you really must start studying for this year's exams or else you will have to retake all the exams again."

"Tch," he replied when Dr Felitzt handed him his test. Dr Felitzt then gave Natsu's test back.

"Natsu you improved a bit, you got the same result as Gray, 21%" Natsu frowned, _How could I get the same results as droopy eyes over there?! _

Gray also frowned; _I'm much smarter than Natsu._

Suddenly the doors of the classroom opened and a blonde girl came in, exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late," she said while closing the doors behind her, "I got lost." The last word was more of a whisper but everyone still heard it. Sting smirked at the girl; _maybe I could have some fun with her. _He heard whispers from a lot of boys talking about how hot she was which made him even more hungry for her.

Lucy looked at the disapproved teacher then at the drooling boys then at the angry and jealous girls. _This isn't going to end well for me, _she thought while she walked down to the teacher. She heard some boys whistle which made her even more embarrassed so she decided to bow her head down a bit more.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia; it's my first day in this school."

The teacher nodded then said, "And I am Dr Felitzt, I am your science teacher. Please sit next to Sting, the blonde boy that looks dumb and stupid." She looked for a boy that looked dumb and stupid and found one with a scar on his right eye.

"Is Sting the boy with that scar on his eye?" She asked and received a nod from the teacher. Lucy made her way to the back of the class to sit next to a boy who was annoyed from the teachers comment. She looked at his test results and laughed quietly.

Sting glared at her, "What's so funny blondie?"

She glared back at him, "Who are you calling blondie? You're blond too you know?"

* * *

Lisanna looked for Natsu. She was only talking to her older sister, Mirajane, when he disappeared. _Where has he gone now!? _She kept running, aiming to find him before the bell that means lunch time is over rang. She noticed pink hair and quickly stopped, Natsu was trying to catch a butterfly with pure white wings. He caught it carefully then noticed that Lisanna was watching him. Natsu quickly ran up to Lisanna where he showed her the butterfly.

"You know who this reminds me of?" She looked at the butterfly; it had beautiful white wings and a delicate body.

"Who?" She asked back.

"You, Lisanna." She smiled at what Natsu had just said. _Did he say that because he thinks I'm beautiful? _

"Because every time I ask you to make me food you just ignore me and go away." She glared at him. _Couldn't he ever say something nice? And he is the one who is always running away. _

Natsu looked at her as she ran away, _did I say something wrong?_

Lisanna kept running and running, her eyes becoming teary, when she ran into someone.

"Ow!" A girl said. Lisanna looked at who she just ran into. It was a blonde girl with brown chocolaty eyes that was wearing a short blue skirt with a matching top. "I'm really sorry!" The blonde girl said countless times.

"No, I'm really sorry!" They both stood up and Lisanna was the first one to speak. "My name is Lisanna Strauss, Nice to meet you!"

The blonde girl smiled and said, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you too!"

* * *

**And that is chapter 1, I'm already writing the second chapter so I might post it today or tomorrow! Favourite and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, why was Sting staring at her. She was trying to concentrate but Sting was making things awkward. She looked down to the table where there was a note saying:

**Hey Blondie, meet me in the school park;D**

She turned her head to her left and glared at him before writing a note for him too.

**Why should I? I'm hanging out with Lisanna and her friends**

She chucked it to him and when he read it he stopped for a moment before writing something down. He then threw it at her.

**The make her come too, tell her Natsu, Gajeel and Gray are coming too**

She gave up and decided to just leave the note. She didn't care about it anyway. Sting watched her as she decided to ignore him but he knew that she was watching him in the corner of her eye. He watched as her eyes concentrated on what the teacher was writing down which were followed by her writing notes in her book, then looking at the board again. He also noticed that when she was thinking deeply she would hold her pen and tap it on her mouth, gently. Another habit he picked up was that she would also keep combing her blonde bangs with her fingertips gently to keep it in place. He kept watching her until he heard his name being called out by Dr Felitzt.

"Sting Eucliffe, I want you to solve this equation."

Now it was Lucy's turn to stare. Lucy watched him get up slowly with his usual smirk. She watched him as his hands made their way into his pockets while he slowly took his time to start walking. She then remembered that he had only got a 3% in his test so she decided to whisper the answer to him while he was only a few steps in front of her. He stopped for a while before he continued walking. She watched as he picked up the white chalk and wrote exactly what she had told him. Everyone looked at him in disbelief; did he just answer a simple equation? The teacher looked at him annoyed then told him he could go. He slowly and casually walked back to his seat and gave Lucy a note that said:

**Thanks Blondie**

xXx

Lucy had bumped into a short blunette, on her way to telling Lisanna what Sting had told them to do, who dropped a lot of books in the process.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy said but the blunette seemed to apologize more than her. She helped the blunette pick up all of the books she had dropped and she noticed that she had read a lot of these books. "You like 'The Twins of The Palace'! I have the whole book series! I love those books!"

The blunette giggled before replaying, "I love those books too! Wait, aren't you a friend of Lisanna?" Lucy nodded, "My name is Levy McGarden."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm trying to look for Lisan… " another blue haired girl ran so quickly to Levy that she accidently hit Lucy on the way.

"I keep getting hit before I meet new people." Lucy looked to the beautiful blue haired girl who had tears in her eyes, she remembered seeing her with Lisanna before as well.

"Juvia is really sorry, Juvia is in a rush right now!" The girl, Juvia, bowed her head to apologise then quickly grabbed Levy's arm and ran away. Lucy then remembered that she was supposed to find Lisanna and that they probably knew where she was.

"Wait!" She called out but they didn't hear, _I guess I just have to follow them. _Lucy ran as fast as she could, damn that Juvia girl could run.

Lucy followed them into a room full of science projects and noticed that Lisanna was there too. She ran up to Lisanna and told her that Sting wanted to meet up. She nodded understandingly, while Juvia was crying to Levy saying something about a boy called Gray.

* * *

Only a moment after Lucy had been talking about Sting, he came in.

* * *

**I have exams coming up so I won't be able to post quickly but I'll try my best and I promise the chapters will get longer!**


End file.
